


Love is a War that Two must Fight

by cathyelisabeth1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, And then he doesnt, Bromance, Dates, Enemies to Lovers, Flowers, Fluff, Football, Friends to Lovers, Hatred, High School, I Tried, Louis hates Harry, Love Confessions, Love Notes, M/M, Niall is Niall, Oblivious Louis, Poetry, Prom, Secret Admirer, Shameless, Stars, Tocken straight guy is Liam, Very fluffy, kind harry, obvious harry, prom committee, romantic, theres a poem, took me far too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathyelisabeth1/pseuds/cathyelisabeth1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'In the end<br/>you always go back to the people that were there in the beginning.'</p><p>Louis had already forgotten about the scribble that was there the previous Friday when he sees the new one in that afternoons sociology lesson. He doesn’t even have to think about it when he pulls his pen out to write a reply.</p><p>'What if the people from the beginning are total jizz sticks?'"</p><p> </p><p>OR the one where Louis starts getting 'creepy' notes on his desk and is forced to hang out with Harry Styles because Niall insists he is lovely. Louis disagrees.</p><p>(Added epilogue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love is a War that two must fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [how_about_no](https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/gifts).



> This is written for my lovely friend Robyn. 
> 
> Sure hope you like it, bitch.

_Love is a war that two must fight,  
But sometimes no one wins…_

 

What a weird thing for someone to scribble on a school desk. But, Louis guesses, it is sociology so it’s not that irrelevant. Well, if Louis understood what the hell it meant. He’s never been good with all this deep meaningful stuff, always preferred a good comic or comedy film over a poem or an indie film with a hidden message. He bets whoever wrote it is a love struck girl who believes in love at first sight and that anything is possible. Urgh, he hates those.

He pulls out his pen, completely ignoring whatever the teacher is droning on about, and decides to leave a reply.

 

_Didn’t get the boyband member you wanted in the teenpop quiz?  
But if you’re really sure…grenades work a treat. _

He can’t help but smile smugly to himself because that was good. He truly is the master of sass. Maybe that should be is nick name. Or not, because no one on the football team would agree to that and if it’s only Niall that joins in then what’s the point?

He spends the rest of the lesson spinning his pen around his thumb and taking a couple of note off the board when it seems vitally important and before too long the bell for lunch is sounding and everyone hurries to collect their things.

As soon as he is out the door he pretty much runs down the corridor because god is he starving. He woke up about half an hour later than normal so didn’t have chance to grab breakfast.

Next thing he knows he is on the floor.

On the floor with a very large body pressed on top of him and a face about a centimetre from his.  He blinks a few times to get a hold of his situation, glancing up at the person above him.

“Oops?” It’s Harry Styles, of course it is, possibly the most pretentious twat in the whole school. He is (very) openly bi and had been from the get go, and everyone loved him. You either wanted to be him or wanted to be with him; he was different from everyone else, listening to hipster music and wearing clothes that weren’t on trend but “Making it work”. He was studying English lit and wrote poetic things on his Facebook every night as well as being possibly the most talented singer this school has ever seen.

He might have been all that and a bag of Hula Hoops but Louis just found him annoying. Call him bitter but in order to be all things to all people you have to be hated by someone. Someone has got to put you in your place and let you know that the universe doesn’t revolve around you. Besides, Louis thought his headscarves were just fucking ridiculous.

“Hi.” Louis replied bluntly, mostly because Harry hadn’t moved at all from the place he landed. His thigh was pressed up between Louis’ and it was starting to get a little uncomfortable, especially with the odd looks they were receiving from passers-by. Their position looked rather intimate and the last thing Louis wanted was people to assume something else was going on. “Do you want move?”

Harry immediately scrambled to his feet, “Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” He let out an awkward laugh before holding out a hand for Louis to take. Louis ignores it and gets to his feet by himself, picking up his bag on the way.

“Well maybe you should in the future yeah?” He turns to leave because frankly that was enough interaction with Mr Styles for one day.

“I will do.” Harry replies with a small smile and he lifts his arm with a wave. “See you around, Louis.”

Then things just get more awkward because they are both walking the same way.

“How the hell did you manage to tackle me if you were going the same bloody way?” He knows he hates the kid but that is rather impressive.

Harry’s smile grows bigger and dimples appear on his cheeks. They would be cute on anyone else. “I’m just a klutz I guess.” He shrugs slightly as they reach the end of the corridor. “I’m going this way.” Harry says, gesturing to the left. All Louis can do is thank the heavens that the café is on the right.

“You do that.” He says, before turning the corner and walking away at a fast pace. 

Harry calls out after him with a rather obnoxiously loud “Bye!” that makes Louis let out a shaky breath in an attempt to withhold his anger. That boy really just frustrates him.

 

~

“How’s Harry?” Is the first thing Niall asks when Louis joins him with his lunch.

“What the fuck do you mean?” He is probably being a bit too defensive over it because he truly couldn’t care what shit gets spread about him.

“Heard you two were getting a bit close in the corridor earlier.” Woah, news travels fast.

“Who told you that?” He lets his tone drop a bit so he sounds more casual.

“Zayn told me about five minutes ago when you were queuing.” He replies with a grin.

“I bet he ran off as soon as I came round the corner though, eh?” Louis is the king of changing the subject but Niall obviously doesn’t appreciate this one. His lips turn down into a frown.

“He just doesn’t like socialising. He doesn’t even talk to me at school that much. You know this.” Louis does know this but even since Niall and Zayn started dating about a year ago he couldn’t have exchanged more than a few words with the lad which is weird considering he is dating his best friend.

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Niall is smiling again anyway so everything is good. “God I hate that kid.”

“What kid?” Niall asks through a mouth full of his food.

In all honesty, Louis doesn’t really know why he is bringing it up again. “Styles.”

“Harry?” Bits of saliva go flying across the table and onto Louis’ sandwich. If he wasn’t so hungry he would have thrown it away in disgust. “I love him!” He is getting really loud.

“You love everyone.” Louis rolls his eyes. Niall really does love everyone and everything. He is the walking definition of the phrase ‘just happy to be here’.

“But Harry is so sweet.” He shrugs again, taking another huge mouthful of his lunch. Louis nearly chocks on his with a snort.

“Sweet? He’s the biggest twat in this school. No, the world.” He refuses to mention the fact that Harry had been pretty polite and apologetic when they collided earlier.

“The world? What about Hitler?” Niall challenges with a raise of the eyebrow. He must have learnt that from Zayn.

“Hitler’s dead, Niall.”

“Oh shit yeah, I forgot about that.” He pauses to think for a moment. “Nope, nothing.” And then he resumes chewing as if that is the conversation over.

“Exactly. Harry is the biggest twat in the world.” Louis really needs to take the chances to change the subject but he can’t seem to stop complaining. “I mean have you seen his clothes.”

“Louis.” Niall gasps in faux shock. “Don’t judge a book by its cover, didn’t your mother ever teach you anything? If we all did that I sure as hell wouldn’t be sat here with you now.”

“What the fuck does that mean.”

“It means you’re a shit Louis. Now finish your food we have football practice.” Louis just glares at him without moving. “Chop Chop.” He actually starts snapping his fingers in Louis’ face causes a slap to be thrown across his cheek.

“What did you do that for?” Niall shouts, drawing far too much attention to their table. Louis has noticed that they have been receiving weird looks all lunch. It’s probably got something to do with the whole Harry on top of him in a corridor situation.

“Because you’re a shit Niall.” He mocks before angrily taking a bite of his sandwich.

The finish pretty speedily and Walk quickly down to the sports block to get ready for the afternoon practice.

When he discovered he had Friday afternoons free of lessons Louis has never been happier. Until he discovered that the entire football team got given that to make room for practice. All afternoon and then after school until 4. Louis possibly hates life.

He sees Harry sat on the wall taking to some girls.

Louis definitely hates life.

“Hey! Louis!” Do not turn around Louis, you heard nothing, there is no one to hear. “Louis!” Keep walking, just keep walking. “Wait up.” Niall stops to look and starts gleaming. Louis does not know whether it’s because he likes harry or because of Louis’ pain.

Louis has no choice but to stop walking and turn around. Somehow Harry has already caught up to them.

“Hi.”

“Sorry we are in a bit of a rush.” Louis says bluntly, willing Harry to just disappear.

“I was just wondering if,” Jesus, does this boy not understand the cold shoulder or something? “Wait, Liam!” He turns and waves someone over. Louis recognises him immediately. Liam Payne, head boy. He jogs over to them and throws an arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“You trying to wrangle these two?” He asks with a smile that only seems to be directed at Harry. Louis only feels slightly offended.

“Yeah, but be quick they’re in a rush.” So he was listening.

“Alright.” Liam nods, finally turning to face them. “How would you two like to join prom committee?

Niall and him pause and just look at the other two for a moment before simultaneously turning around and huddling together.

“I say no.” Louis whispers under his breath in the sternest way he can achieve.

“But it’s prom Louis!” Niall raises his voice slightly only to be quickly shushed.

“Yeah but we don’t have to do it! They can find someone else.”

“But it’s our calling. I feel as though this is my destiny.” He clutches his chest for dramatic affect.

“Yesterday your destiny was to eat at every Nandos in the world.”

“My destiny can change. Have you not seen Tangled?”

“That was dreams not destiny Niall and you’re missing the point. I don’t want to be on god damn fucking prom committee.”

“But we get to hang out with Harry and Liam.”

“That does nothing to help your case.”

There’s a loud cough from behind them and they both slowly turn their heads. Liam and Harry are looking at them with really confused expressions.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks and he genuinely sounds curious.

“We are trying to have conference Harold and you are being very rude.” He turns his back to Niall only to find he has gone.

“So where do we right our names?” He is crouched over a piece of paper with Liam, clutching the pen. What a dick.

“Niall?!” He shouts in offence. “Our conference.”

“Conference over, we are signing up for prom committee. Liam says it gets you extra credit as well.”

Louis huffs but grabs the pen anyway. He really does need to get some extra credit and most of the clubs and committees are closed now. This is probably his last shot. He scribbles his name down in the correct box and hands the pen back to Liam. “Now, we really must get going.” He doesn’t wait for a reply, grabbing Niall by the wrist and dragging him into the locker rooms.

“I hate you.” Louis mutters as they pass through the doors, dumping his bags on the nearest bench. Niall stops dead in his tracks and looks at him with wide eyes and a pout. “Stop.” He doesn’t stop, instead he starts making his bottom lip quiver. “You’re not cute.” Louis folds his arms across his chest and taps his foot showing impatience but Niall actually looks like he is about to cry. “You know I don’t actually hate you right?”

“I do now.” Niall sing songs, skipping over to Louis without a care in the world, dropping his bags next to his.

“TOMLINSON! HORAN! YOU ARE LATE! GET YOUR KIT ON AND COME OUT TO THE PITCH NOW!” They both wince at the cutting tone and volume, mumbling out a timid ‘Yes coach’ and speedily getting dressed.

 

~

The weather over the weekend is pretty miserable so Louis spends all of his time inside entertaining his sisters or playing video games. Until about 5pm on Sunday evening when Louis hears his phone go off in the other room.

He goes to check it after he has finished the game of Fifa he was part way through and is pretty surprised to find an unknown number.

**Hey, it’s Harry. X**

It actually takes a moment for the information to sink in before Louis types out a reply.

**How did you get my number**

He sends the question mark in a separate message once he realised he had forgotten it.

**Niall gave me it. For prom committee stuff. X**

Louis winces at the kiss. He had hoped the first time it had been an accident. Maybe it’s just how Harry types?

**Ok**

Alright, so he is being a bit of a dick but Louis just wants Harry to take a hint.

 **I was just going to remind you that we have a meeting on Tuesday. :)** **x**

Now there are smiley faces and everything.

**You couldve just told me tomorrow**

Maybe Louis should at least try to be a bit nicer.

**Yeah, I guess. I just wanted a bit of a chat though. X**

Louis shakes his head at this boy. Is he really that desperate to have everyone like him?

**About?**

If he so much as mentions anything pretentious Louis is out of there.

**Anything. I just like talking to you. x**

Louis does not blush, nope.

**Oh ok  
 How are you x**

Shit, he did not mean to put that kiss.

 **I’m really good :)** **weather’s not too good but what can you do eh? What about you? Xx**

This boy does an awful lot of typing for one text. And now he is putting two kisses? What has Louis signed up for.

 

~

It turns out he had signed up for an evening of none stop texting with the person he hates the most. All he can hope for is that Harry does not think they are friends now; Louis was only trying to be polite. It’s not like he actually enjoyed the conversation despite it going on for hours and hours until Harry had to go to sleep.

He wakes up on time Monday morning, thank God, so there is no rushing about and he actually manages a bit of Breakfast.

His morning lessons go by pretty quickly for a change which he is extremely grateful for. In fact it had been an alright day, until lunch.

He was sat eating Lunch with Niall in their usual spot when he sees Harry and Liam looking for somewhere to sit and louis makes a scene of placing his bag on the empty chair next to him.

“Harry! Liam! Over here!” Oh Niall, always there to ruin the plan. Both boys notice them instantly and walk over, Liam taking the empty seat next to Louis and Niall moving Louis’ bag so Harry can sit between them.

“Hey, how is everyone then?” Woah, Louis thinks, Liam is awfully formal.

“Good thank you.” Niall replies with a grin whilst Louis nods his head in acknowledgement.

“I’m glad.” Harry smiles and Louis can’t help but notice he is leaning more into Niall. What a prick, he might as well of pretended Louis was invisible. Did the conversation the night before mean nothing to him? Does he not think they’re friends now? Yes, Louis didn’t want him to think that but this reaction seems far worse. At least the other one would have given Louis power over the lad. “Tell me about yourself Niall.” He continues and Louis wants to throw up. Is he seriously flirting with Niall? This has to end. Now.

“Niall has a boyfriend.” He blurts out suddenly. Not as smooth as he was hoping for but it did the job. Harry finally turns to face him.

“I wasn’t trying to, to flirt with him. I-I not that I wouldn’t Niall. I just, I was trying to be nice.” He has turned into a flustered mess and Louis smirks slightly. He isn’t as confident as he lets on perhaps.

“That’s just how he is mate.” Liam buts in, “He’s just got endless streams of charm. I think it’s the dimples.” Pfft, Harry does not have charm.

“I think Louis is just getting a bit jealous.” Niall adds with a smirk.

“Jealous? Jealous my arse.” He tries to think of another explanation for his actions to defend himself but before he has chance to Niall continues taking.

“He’s always been a sucker for curls. But he is right, I do have a boyfriend. You know Zayn?”

“Malik?” Harry asks, genuine interest shining across his face.

“Yeah.” Niall blushes and it’s adorable. Louis knows he is absolutely smitten. He has been ever since Zayn joined their school at the start of Sixth Form which was nearly a year ago now. They started dating when Niall attempted to talk to him and Zayn dragged him out of the crowded common room to calm him down but they ended up kissing behind the bike shed. It really was the cutest.

“Isn’t he a bit of a loner?” Liam asks and it’s obvious he doesn’t mean any harm. It’s Liam Payne, he never means any harm to anyone. He is practically a puppy. Despite his intentions, Niall winces.

“He’s just not very social.” He replies and Louis can tell he doesn’t want to talk about it so changes the subject.

“So, tomorrow lunch.”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be a bit of a brain storming session.” It seems Liam is also desperate to talk about something else. There is guilt written all over his face.

“I’m sure you will have some great ideas.” There is a hand on his thigh to go with the voice and he looks up to see Harry looming beside him with a huge grin and those fucking dimples.

“I always have the best ideas.” Louis replies as if it is obvious and then proceeds to take a huge bit of his sandwich so he doesn’t say anything stupid.

 

~

_In the end  
you always go back to the people that were there in the beginning._

 

Louis had already forgotten about the scribble that was there the previous Friday when he sees the new one in that afternoons sociology lesson. He doesn’t even have to think about it when he pulls his pen out to write a reply.

 

_What if the people from the beginning are total jizz sticks?_

Jizz sticks, he will have to use that one more often it is rather catchy. He wonders whether the girl (Or guy) who is writing these actually laughed at his reply or was upset. He hopes they weren’t upset.

 

~

He is a bit late to arrive on Tuesday lunch because he forgot to ask what room they were meeting in and had to wander around in a frenzy trying to figure it out but he gets there eventually, stumbling through the open door.

“Louis! I thought you weren’t going to show for a second there.” Harry needs to understand that not everyone want to be the centre of his attention. Louis would much rather be completely out of his attention if that was a viable option.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” His tone is dripping with sarcasm but Harry doesn’t seem phased.

“Take a seat; we are just about to start.” He even pulls out a chair for him so he has no choice but to sit next to him. Just as his bottom hits the chair someone else strolls in. It’s Zayn. He walks over and pulls up the last chair and slouching back in it. Louis’ mouth had fallen open in shock before he sees Niall’s overjoyed expression.

“You too huh?” He might as well attempt to make conversation with the lad even if it doesn’t get anywhere. Zayn doesn’t even really acknowledge him at all. Looking up through his lashes for a brief moment with a quick nod and pulling his phone out of his pocket. Niall’s face drops.

Before he can do anything to fix it, Liam is standing in front of them all (Louis had counted 12) and clearing his throat.

“Welcome to Prom Committee 2015.” Here is Liam again with his professionalism. Louis wouldn’t be surprised if he had a banner as well. “I’m sorry about the lack of banner _someone_ ” He looks over at harry, giving him a pointed look. “Thought it would be a good idea to leave it outside to dry, and then it rained.”

“It was an honest mistake.” Harry defends folding his arms across his chest and huffing like a toddler. “I didn’t know it was going to rain.” Without even thinking, Louis reaches out to pat Harry’s knee in comfort.

“Anyway,” Liam continues, still glaring at Harry. “I’m going to split you up into teams and give you jobs to do. Zayn and Niall you will be in charge of food” Louis can practically hear Niall’s fist pump. Liam carries on listing off people’s names and jobs but he doesn’t listen properly until his name is called out. “Louis and Harry, you will be in charge of decorations. We don’t actually have a theme yet so that is up to you as well.” Harry is smirking and Louis can tell that he requested this. God damn it Haz, why do you do this to him. Woah, where did that nick name come from? He better make sure he doesn’t let that one slip out of his mouth.

“Come on Haz, we’ve got some planning to do.”

“Haz? That’s new.” His smirk is even bigger now, if that’s even possible.

“Stop being such a jizz stick and get up.” He is very tempted to high five himself for remembering the insult but feels that may just add to the embarrassment. Harry’s eyes go wide.

“Erm, Louis? Do you do sociology?” Why does that even matter right now?

“Yeah, why?”

“Just wondering, I do too. The main room is also my form room so I’m up there a lot.”

“You talk too much.” Louis states simply, walking over to Liam to collect the correct information and then going to an empty table to set it all down. It’s not long before Harry joins him.

“Where do we start then?” Harry asks, rubbing his hands together.

“I guess with the theme?”

“Any ideas in mind.” Louis shakes his head and jumps up on the table, letting his legs hang freely. Harry comes to sit next to him but his feet are firmly planted on the floor. Louis pretends not to notice. They’re both facing the window so can see the younger students running around on the playing field.

“Neither.” Harry breathes. They sit in silent in thought for a few minutes until Harry speaks again. “What would your ideal prom be?” Louis doesn’t know whether to be taken aback by the question or not surprised at all.

“Something romantic.” He replies easily. This may or may not be something he has thought about before.

“Louis Tomlinson, Secret romantic. Who knew? That should make the school paper.” He bumps his shoulder into Louis’ to emphasise his joke.

“School paper? Are you trying to say I’m not important enough for the worldwide news.”

“Of course not. I can see it now. Breaking news on every channel across the globe.” Both their smiles are jaw breaking and Louis actually feels surprisingly comfortable, like they have been doing this for years. He puts it down to the good mood he’s in; he is definitely not thanking Harry for it. “But honestly? I’d like it to be romantic too. Like something from a teen romcom. I’d get a really smart tuxedo especially for the night.”

“Obviously,” Louis chips in. “You can tell when people just use an old shabby one or their dad’s ancient wedding suit.”

“Yeah!” Harry continues even more enthusiastically. “I’d pick them up at 6 o clock on the dot, not a minute late.”

“It would be ungentlemanly not to.”

“Of course. I’d bring flowers.”

“I’d be waiting with flowers.” He didn’t mean for that to sound directed at Harry.

“We would stay together the entire night.”

“Share a dance when a slow song comes on.”

“I’d walk you home and we would kiss under the stars.”

Louis gets the best idea in that moment. The word ‘stars’ the only thing standing out to him.

“Harry you’re a genius! Under the stars, we could make it Galaxy themed.” He is shouting far too loudly but he is filled with excitement. So much so that he leaps from the table and stands in front of the taller boy, who is positively beaming. Louis rolls his eyes. “Don’t let the compliment go to your head.” He pats Harry on the cheek. “It’s a one off and hardly even true.” Harry doesn’t stop smiling though.

“Why?” Is all he says.

“Why are you not a genius?”

“No,” Harry chuckles, “Why galaxies?”

Louis suddenly feels under a lot of pressure and he has no idea why. “Because, I happen to know quite a lot about the stars and space. Also, this way you can kiss your hypothetical boyfriend under the stars without stepping foot into the outdoors.” He ignores the way Harry’s face drops. “However, it means you need some educating on all thinks twinkly.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Harry replies, smirk returning.

“Not just any plan. An epic one.”

 

~

_Fingers crossed I hope I’m right  
Because there are stars in your eyes that shine like the night._

The rest of his week passes by in a blur of lessons and lunch times with Liam, Harry and Niall. Despite his bitterness Louis has actually had a pretty good time with the new pair, maybe they could actually be friends. Well, if Harry stopped being so friendly with absolutely everyone.

This time Louis expects the note on his desk and actively searches for it. He has no idea when he came so desperate to read a random scribble done by some random student but they actually make him smile. This one even rhymes.

He wonders if they see his replies, whether he manages to make them smile as well.

_What you hoping for buddy?  
A new dildo or a kitten?_

 

~

“Are you guys gonna watch practice today?” They are all strolling down to the sports block, surprisingly on time to that afternoon’s football practice. “Coach always lets people sit and watch.”

“I have Maths.” Of course Liam does maths. “But I’m sure Harry would love to watch.”

“Nothing like watching a bunch of guys run around in shorts.” Harry says only to receive three sets of judging eyes. “They have nice shorts.” He continues, mostly to himself, only to receive even more judgement. “What? They do!”

“Hey! Maybe Liam could come meet us afterwards and we can head back to mine for a lad’s night in.” Niall is always the one to organise these things but his fridge is constantly stocked with beer, so who’s Louis to complain? He doesn’t wait for a reply before pulling out his phone. “I’ll just text my mum. Is it alright if I invite Zayn?”

“Yeah.” Liam replies with a smile and just like that the evening is planned.

They all split off: Liam heading to maths, Harry to the stands and Louis and Niall to the Locker rooms to get changed.

“You had to plan that didn’t you?” Louis says whilst pulling his shirt off. He does not want to get shouted for the second week in a row.

“It’ll be fun Louis. Liam and Harry are great,” He pauses before continuing, “and it will be a good chance for you to all get to know Zayn.”

“Liam’s great.” Louis mumbles under his breath but Niall hears him anyway and Shoves at his shoulder.

“Stop being so bitter! Harry’s lovely and you know it.”

“Do I though?”

“You like him.”

“I DO NOT LIKE HIM!”

“Calm down, I meant you like him as a person not you like him as a ‘I want to suck your dick’” Louis’ feels his cheeks warming up and quickly turns away to pull his shorts on. “Although, judging by that reaction-”

“Just get dressed Niall, I’ll see you out there” He starts to scurry out the door.

“Wait! Louis!”

He stops and turns to face the blond lad with a look of pure exasperation “What Niall? What do you want?”

Niall tosses him a lump of fabric. “You forgot to put your shirt on.”

Louis definitely blushes now and there is no way to hide it so he mutters a quiet “Sorry.” And tugs the shirt over his head.

Niall is also dressed now so walks over to the door and pats him on the back. “I mean, I’m sure Harry would appreciate the gesture but it’s a bit forward, don’t you think?”

“You’re a dick, don’t you think?” Louis mocks.

“And Harry _has_ a dick, which you want to-”

“Boys, you’re late, again.” The coach is stood just around the corner with his arms folded and his foot taping. It’s Niall’s turn to blush.

 

~

“Right so I’m going out. Don’t stay too late, don’t drink too much and be responsible.” Maura, Niall’s mum, was always a worrier as long as Louis can remember. “We’ll be back by midnight. Give me a kiss.” Niall complies and leans over to give her a kiss on the cheek before closing the door behind her and turning to face the others.

“Oh wow.” Louis says, raising an eyebrow. “If only Zayn was here to see that.”

“Where is Zayn? I thought you said he was coming?” Harry asks and Liam seems to be wondering the same bases on his forehead being knitted together.

When Niall replies it comes out in a whisper. Well, not actually a whisper but far too quiet for Niall. “Yeah, he said he was busy. He might pop round later.” Anyone could see the disappointment on his face.

“Ah well,” Harry says, clapping his hands together and smiling at them all. “What film should we put on first? I brought the notebook and Love actually but I’m happy with whatever.”

Louis barks out a laugh but the other three turn to look at him with quizzical looks. “Oh shit,” Louis’ eyes widen. “You’re serious?”

“They’re classics, Louis.” Harry looks personally offended. “Have you even watched them?”

“Well no but-”

“But nothing,” Liam joins in, “You can’t judge the film if you haven’t seen it.”

“Alright, Jeez.” He holds his hands up in surrender, backing towards the kitchen. “I hope you’ve stocked up Niall, I would very much like a lot of alcohol tonight.”

“I have don’t worry!” Niall calls after him. It only takes a minute for Louis to grab as many beers as he can carry and a bag of Doritos that were on the counter before he heads to the living room and flops down next to Harry. In his defence, it was the only seat left. “So what’s the first film?”

“Harry put The Notebook in.” Niall replies casually.

Louis whines in the back of his throat, “Seriously?” They all turn to him again and glare. “Okay, okay. Press play then.”

 

~

“She couldn’t remember any of it! He was telling her all about their beautiful love story and she had no idea! THEN THEY DIED? What sort of film is this? This is just pure torture! What about the kids?! What happens to them? This is NOT okay.”

Louis may or may not be a bit emotional.

“I think he liked it.” Niall says over the credit music, passing a box of tissues over to Liam.

“LIKED IT?” He’d only really had two beers but in an hour or so he will be blaming his outburst on the alcohol. “THAT FILM WAS PURE EVIL.” He turns to Harry and jabs him in the chest. “How dare you put me through such a thing?”

“Yeah, he definitely liked it.” Harry agrees, ignoring everything Louis just said. “How about Love, Actually next?”

“NO!”

 

~

Love actually was less traumatic but still emotional and when the credits roll Harry is the only one crying.

“How are you crying this much? It had a happy ending! Cheer up, Love” Louis has no idea why he is being so affectionate towards the curly haired lad but he felt like he needed to. It work though, Harry’s smile breaks through the tears as he huffs out a small laugh. “There we go.” Louis reaches over and pokes at Harry’s cheek. “There are the dimples we love so much.”

Instead of responding Harry just smiles more and nuzzles his face into Louis’ hand. Louis can’t help the fond smile that appears on his face. Harry can be adorable _sometimes._ Louis can see the appeal.

“Liam, pass us the tissues, yeah?” Louis holds his hand out to where Liam is now sitting on the floor.

“Sorry, all out.” Liam shrugs.

Louis frowns for a moment before pulling his sleeve down over his hand and turning Harry’s head to face him. “Come ‘ere.” He whispers before wiping the tears from Harry’s cheeks.

Harry’s eyes are watered over but his smile remains. The tears make is eyes twinkle, especially in the reflection of the TV screen and Louis can even see himself in them, see himself and his fond little smirk and his hand still cupping Harry’s jaw.

He pulls back immediately.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks, putting his hand on Louis knee and rubbing a small circle as an attempt to comfort him. Unfortunately, it just makes Louis more agitated.

“I think I’m gonna head home.” He stands up and quickly starts making his way to the door. “You know, before Niall pulls Titanic out.”

“We were gonna watch The Avengers.” Liam replies casually. He is really making it hard for Louis’ to come up with an excuse to leave.

“I told my mum I wouldn’t be back too late.” He tries.

“It’s only 9 o’clock Louis.” Niall states, pointing to the clock hanging on the wall.

“Yeah but my mum is heading out, gotta get back for the girls.”

“The girls?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, I have 4 sisters.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Okay.” Louis really needs to leave. Now.

“See you on Monday then, yeah?”

“Yeah. Anyway, Zayn will be here in a bit and you know what they say, five’s a crowd.”

“That isn’t the saying Louis,” Niall looks up from his phone. “And Zayn isn’t coming.” Before Louis has a chance to respond he continues, “But like Harry said, see you on Monday.”

“Bye” Liam calls from the floor, giving a small wave.

“Yeah, bye.” And Louis leaves so quickly he feels dizzy at the bottom of the front steps. What the hell just happened in there?

 

~

_Hope can be a terrible thing  
But if I have you, it will be all I need._

 

Louis’ Jaw nearly hits the floor; this note is on his form desk, not his psychology one. This hasn’t happened before. He tries to think of an explanation: Was it a different person? A coincidence that the writer also has a lesson in here?

Then Louis thinks back to the last message about hoping they were right about something. Did this person know who they were addressing? Louis doesn’t know whether to feel creeped out or endeared by the fact they have figured out his form room.

He’s too shocked to write a reply.

 

~

_I hope you heard my call  
I hope you know it’s you it’s for_

 

Definitely creeped out.

 

~

“You alright Louis?” Liam asks when he notices Louis pushing his food around his plate. The four of them are sat at their usual table.

“I think I have a secret admirer. Or stalker. Or both.”

All three of them seem way less shocked than Louis was anticipating. Niall is even trying to hide a smirk when he asks, “Really? Why’s that?”

“Because someone keeps scrawling things on my desk. Have you guys seen or heard anything? Or like told someone what form room I’m in?”

“No, not that I can think of.” He’s still smirking.

“We don’t even know your form room” Liam adds, gesturing to both him and Harry.

“Ah right, okay. Well if you do…” He trails off.

“You can figure it out for yourself Louis.” It’s apparently Harry’s turn to speak. “Surely it can’t be that difficult to notice. I’m sure they are being very obvious about it.” Okay, so Harry is acting strange today.

“I’m gonna go.” Louis says, he needs some quiet from the common room, somewhere to think. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Prom committee, room S11.”

“Got it.” Louis nods to Liam before dumping the rest of his food in the bin and walking outside.

He finds a nearby bench and decides to sit. Who could this person be? He can’t think of anyone he knows that would do that, unless it’s some joke Niall is playing on him. He did seem very humoured just then, but then again, Niall could never be able to write anything that poetic and Zayn would never help him with anything this elaborate. He had to be serious. Was it a girl or a boy? Louis hopes it a guy but that doesn’t matter if they’re a total creep anyway and judging by the situation that is most likely the case.

He stays there for the rest of lunch trying to think of a way to find out who it is but comes up blank.

He will just have to wait it out.

 

~

_I just want you, that’s it,  
All your flaws and mistakes_

It’s on his form desk again the next day and if this is going to be routine, Louis doesn’t know if he can handle it.

So he ignores it instead, Puts a book on top of it so he doesn’t have to look at it for the next twenty minutes whilst he is stuck in this room. Maybe if he doesn’t reply they will get the hint. Hopefully.

The rest of the morning goes by rather quickly but Louis plan to ignore it isn’t working. It’s the only thing he can think about during his lessons and he can’t find a single way to distract himself.

As lunch rolls around he makes his way to the room their meeting is in. When he arrives there are only a few people there so he makes his way to a table in the back corner and dumps his bag on it.

Harry arrives a few minutes later and greats him with a smile as always.

“Hi.” He says simply, followed by an expectant. “I’m ready to learn about the stars.”

Glancing around, Louis notices that everyone is here now, already starting work on their project. Everyone except for Zayn that is. Louis tries to ignore how distant Niall looks.

Louis lets a smile play on his lips. “Baby steps Harold, baby steps.”

“Fine.” Harry says, throwing his bag next to Louis’ “Liam said we had to get photos for inspiration, like a mood board or something. Is that a good first step?”

“Liam’s the boss.”

“You sure? You can be very bossy, Louis.”

“That’s sir to you.”

“Yes Sir.” Harry jumps his feet together and does a little salute with three fingers. He is a child, an utter child but Louis can be one two.

“Your first duty Styles, is to log onto that computer.” He points to the one just behind their table.

“Yes Sir!” Harry repeats and then marches over to the correct computer. Literally marches. Louis follows him and pulls up another chair so he can sit next to him.

They spend about five minutes in silence whilst the computer loads but when it does Louis grabs the keyboard and gets to work, opening up google images and typing in all things to do with space.

Harry tries to chip in and offers his opinion on different pictures, which sometimes helps and sometimes doesn’t (“Oh, I like that one.” “That’s The Moon, Harry.” “Which Moon?” “The Moon.” “Well it looks cool.” “It is literally a big lump of rock., we are not using it.”)

“That one is pretty!” Harry points to a galaxy that has just appeared on Louis’ new search. It does look quite nice but they already have about five images of galaxies so Louis keeps scrolling. “No! Go back!” Harry whines, gesturing for Louis to scroll back up. “The colour is really nice, we don’t have one like that yet.”

“What’s so special about the colour?”

“It’s like the exact same colour as your eyes.” Louis’ eyes open comically wide as he looks back to the image on the screen. It is pretty much turquoise.

“My eyes are not that colour.” His eyes are just a boring colour, definitely not like galaxies.

“Bluey-greeny blue.” Harry states, grabbing the mouse off of Louis and clicking copy and paste into their mood board. “There, it’s the finishing touch.”  Louis has to admit, they have done a pretty spectacular job. If anything can work as inspiration it would be these photos.

“It’s nearly time to go, you should save and log off.”

“Yes Sir!” Harry says for the third time this lunch.

They don’t speak again until Louis is walking out the door.

“Meet me after school?” Harry asks from behind him, which gives Louis a bit of a fright.

“What?”

“Meet me after school. We can go for ice cream.”

“Why?”

“It’s warm, ice cream is good on warm days.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know.”

Louis just stands there and nods.

“Meet me outside the front of school after last period.” Harry says with a smile before walking past Louis and out into the corridor.

 

~

Louis wasn’t planning on actually going, he really wasn’t, it’s just like his legs carried him and now here he is, waiting outside the front of school to go for ice cream with someone he hates. What has his life come to? Is he really that desperate for ice cream?

“Louis, over here!” He hears a voice call from behind him. Harry is stood on the opposite side of the street waving his hands in the air, obviously trying to get his attention. Louis gives him a small wave and trots over to him.

“How long have you been here? Am I late?” He says as he reaches the taller lad.

“No, you’re not late. Don’t worry,” Louis wasn’t, “I didn’t have a lesson last period so I just waited.”

“Oh, okay.” Louis replies simply.

Harry purses his lips and nods and for a moment Louis thinks it is going to get awkward but then he speaks, “My favourite ice cream place is a bit of a walk. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No problem.” Louis really doesn’t know how to act. He and Harry are hardly even friends. “Which way then?”

“Just this way,” Harry turns to face down the path and hooks his elbow, “Care to join me?” He then nods towards his arm and Louis gets the hint but refuses to link arms. “Fine, after you.” He says instead, gesturing in the right direction.

They walk for about 20 minutes in mostly silence before Harry abruptly stops.

“We’re here.” Louis looks to the shop they are standing by and it sure doesn’t look like an ice cream place. It looks like a news agents. In fact, it is a news agent.

“I thought you said we were going for Ice cream?” Louis raises an eyebrow and Harry only smirks.

“We are.” Is all he says before pushing the door open and standing in the doorway. “Ladies first.” He says with a wink, stepping to the side.

Louis just gives him a glare with a tilt of his head before walking past him and into the shop.

“I don’t see any ice cream.” He places his hands on his hips.

“That’s because you’re not looking hard enough.” Harry smiles again as he walks over to the register, dinging the little bell. A few seconds late a lady come out from around the back, she is heavily pregnant and greets them with a smile.

“Oh, Harry. I see you have brought company today.” Louis has absolutely no idea what is going on. “Come on through.” She lifts the divider and Harry shuffles past her, immediately walking through the door at the back. Louis says exactly where he is. “Come on.” Louis snaps out of his daze and timidly follows in Harry’s footsteps.

“Welcome,” Harry is standing there with his hands in the arm. “To my favourite ice cream place.”

Looking around, Louis would have thought he had walked into a regular café. There were about 5 tables with seats around them and a large window on the wall facing out into open fields that Louis didn’t even know were there.

“What is this place?” He asks.

“Lou’s café” Harry replies gesturing to the lady who has now joined them. Louis assumes that she must be Lou.

“It’s not really open for business yet,” She continues, “But Harry here insists on coming despite the lake of staff and the dire need for an upgraded kitchen. He said he likes the quiet.” Pausing to take a breath she places a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “What is it then, love?”

“Two chocolate ice creams, please.” Harry face softens when he looks at her and Louis wonders if there is some sort of relation. After she leaves into the back Harry sits in one of the seats by the window. “Come, sit. It’s a lovely view.” Louis joins him, still not saying a word.

“She a friend of the family.” It’s like he can read Louis’ mind. “Said if I’m good I can be the Godfather. How cool’s that?” He knows it’s rhetorical but he answers anyway.

“Very cool.” Harry’s face lights up even more. “But, if you don’t mind me asking, why did you bring me here? It seems like your secret hide out.”

“It is.” Harry reaches out and places his hand on top of Louis’ “But you have to share your secrets with someone don’t you? What’s the point in having them if you have to experience them alone?” Louis takes a moment to consider the question and the sudden intimacy of the situation and can only thank his lucky stars when Lou walks backing holding two tubs of ice cream. He pulls his hand away.

“How much?” Harry asks, pulling out his wallet and Louis stars patting at his pockets trying to find his own.

“£1.50 each.” Louis has definitely forgotten his wallet.

“Harry, I’m so sorry. I don’t have any money on me. Can I pay you back tomorrow?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry says, pulling out a fiver. “It’s on me.” Louis would retort if he could but he is too worried that this has suddenly started to look like a date. Once she has the money Louis leaves them and his nerves only increase now they are alone. “Tell me something about yourself.”

“What?”

“I don’t know a lot about you, so tell me something.”

“Erm,” Louis tries to rake his brain for something interesting, “I want to get a tattoo as soon as I turn 18.”

“Really? Where?” He seems genuinely interested. That must be a talent of his.

“Well I want more than one but right now I’m set on a bird, right here.” He holds his right arm out and point to it, just below the elbow.

“That would look really cool!” He sounds like he is being honest but he could just be trying to be polite. “I want some birds as well.” He reaches his up and pulls his collar down, revealing his hairless chest. “Two swallows. I guess that’s one thing we have in common.”

“If you’re a bird, I’m a bird.” Louis says in a near whisper but Harry hears, resulting in him gleaming at him across the table.

“Did you just quote The Notebook?”

“I think I did.”

“I’m so proud.” He clutches his chest, right above his heart and Louis can’t help but bark out a Laugh. “I mean, I would leap into your arms and kiss you but that might get a bit messy.”

Louis eyes go wide.

“You know, because of the ice cream.” That causes Louis to erupt in a fit of giggles and it’s not ling before Harry joins him.

They stay there until about 5 and Louis says he should probably head home.

“Let me walk you.” Harry insists, grabbing his blazer from the back of his chair.

“No it’s fine, seriously.” Louis has to admit he did have a good time but he doesn’t think he can handle much longer with Harry. It’s only a matter of time before he starts getting on his nerves again. “I have to rush; I promised I’d be home for dinner.” He doesn’t leave time for Harry to reply and basically runs home, slamming the door behind him.

Why does his stomach feel all fluttery? It must be the ice cream.

 

~

 _I just want you, that’s it,_  
_All your flaws and mistakes,_  
_Smiles, giggles, jokes,_

 

There isn’t a new scribble on Wednesday, only an extension of the last one. Louis tries to avoid thinking of the comma on the end because it suggests the list is unfinished.

 

~

“Hi Louis.” All three of the boys greet him when he walks up to their table. They seem to be dispersing from a huddle, which is not okay. Louis must always be included in huddles.

“Hey…” He replies cautiously.

“How’s the admirer?” Liam asks him, “Still getting messages?” His smile is verging on creepy.

“I think you mean stalker,” Louis corrects, “And they’re fine, very forward, but what can you do?”

“Well you could alwa-” Liam is cut off by a tray being dropped on their table, just the other side of Louis. The four of them turn and look up at the culprit. Out of anyone in the school this would have been his last guess. It’s Zayn.

“Hey guys.” He says confidently, taking a seat in between Niall and Louis.

“Hi?” Louis says, looking at Niall with confusion in his eyes only to find the Irish lad to be looking down at his food, pushing it around with his fork.

“How are you? Haven’t spoken in a while.” Zayn continues as if this is completely normal.

“Or ever.”

“Yeah, about that I-”

Niall leaves, making a loud crash as he dumps his lunch in the closest bin. Louis turns to stop him but he’s already gone so he turns back to Zayn.

“Shit.”

“Yeah, Shit indeed. What the fuck was that all about?” Louis doesn’t care if his voice is raised; he wants to know what happened with his best friend.

“It’s nothing.” Harry and Liam have moved in closer, obviously worried, or maybe just nosey.

“It blatantly is something because Niall just ran out of here with tears in his eyes. You are going to tell me what you have fucking done before I punch you in your goddamn face because no one messes with my boy and gets away with it!”

“I-I-” He doesn’t manage to get the rest of his sentence out before a tear rolls down his face. Louis looks to Harry and Liam with panic before guilt sets in. Maybe he shouldn’t have shouted at Zayn without knowing what has happened. Louis reaches out and places his hand over his.

“What happened, Zayn?”

“I’ve been such a dick.” He makes out through a slight sob. “I cared more about be fucking image than I did about Niall. He knew didn’t want to become this social butterfly but I was too busy trying to avoid everyone that I didn’t realise It was hurting him.” A shaky breath falls from his lips, “Now he hates me. I just want to fix it. I just thought you guys would hate me or something.” He pulls his hand from under Louis’ to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

“We don’t hate you Zayn,” Liam chips in. “We just don’t know you.”

“Do you love him?” Harry asks, taking Louis by surprise.

“What?” Zayn turns to face him.

“Do you love him?”

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

“You guess?” Louis asks, anger filling his tone again. Harry raises his hand up so his palm faces Louis. The way you would when trying to calm a dog. It seems to work as Louis sits back in his chair.

“I do.” Zayn faces Louis again, “I really fucking do.”

“Does he know that?” Harry continues, “Does Niall know?”

“I think. I’ve never told him. I just assumed he knew.”

“Tell him. Run after him and tell him you love him. Then make sure you don’t make the same mistake again.” Harry sure is wise.

“Yeah,” Zayn nods, “Yeah, I think I know where he is.” Then he’s gone, grabbing his sandwich and running out the door.

“That was really good advice Harry.” Liam says, patting him on the back like a condescending father.

“Not advice, just the right thing to do.” Harry raises his eye line to meet Louis’ gaze. “There’s nothing worse than hidden feeling and not knowing if someone loves you back.”

“Right!” Louis agrees, “Though I wouldn’t know from experience. Everyone loves me.”

Liam laughs, Harry looks satisfied and they just saved Niall’s relationship. Hopefully.

 

~

 _I just want you, that’s it,_  
_All your flaws and mistakes,_  
_Smiles, giggles, jokes,_  
_Even the sarcasm._

 

Louis hopes that the full stop means the end of this nonsense.

 

~

 _I just want you, that’s it,_  
_All your flaws and mistakes,_  
_Smiles, giggles, jokes,_  
_Even the sarcasm._  
_I just want you._

The full stop was not the end. It’s Friday form time and Louis doesn’t want to think about his stalker because he has more important things to worry about, like what he is going to wear tonight. There is a big party at one of Louis’ football friends’ house. Harry, Liam and Niall have also been invited and maybe even Zayn considering that it seems to be the entire year going. He has to look good, it’s not like he’s trying to impress anyone in particular but you never know who might be interested.

 

~

_I have completely fallen for you Louis._

Louis has to leave sociology about five minutes in. He makes up some excuse that gets him out the room; there is no way he is sitting in there with a message like that on his desk. He needs to find out who this person is. Maybe they will be at the party tonight, Louis considers. He is definitely going to make an effort now.

 

~

The party started at about 7 but Louis doesn’t get there until 8. Fashionably late, in his opinion. He has brought about eight cans of beer and is planning to keep them all to himself. There is no reason to hold back because his mum is away for the weekend and won’t call until the morning, and by that point he will be completely sober, probably.

He ends up giving one of the cans to his friend at the door as a thank you for inviting him because Louis is forever a gentleman. Then he heads to the kitchen in search for people he knows.

Liam finds him before he reaches the other room, stopping him with a hand on the shoulder. “We’re all outside if you want to come once you’ve put your drinks in the fridge,” Louis mumbles an ‘okay and then continues walking, “Oh and Louis!” Liam shouts, “I think what Harry said to Zayn definitely worked.” Louis smiles to himself as he reaches the fridge, maybe Niall will be happy again; he hasn’t been himself in a while.

Grabbing two cans, he finds the door to the back garden and spots the four of them. Liam wasn’t lying. Niall and Zayn are curled into each other on the steps of the porch giggling into each other’s mouths as Liam and Harry talk between themselves with the odd fond glance toward the couple.

“Get a room will ya?” Louis jokes, lightly kicking Niall’s lower back before dropping down next to Liam on the grass. Niall blushes and hides his face into Zayn’s neck and if that isn’t the cutes thing he’s ever seen.

“They both for you?” Zayn asks him, gesturing to the beers Louis brought.

“They were yeah,” Louis considers his options before cracking the neck of one and holding it out. “Here, have one.” He offers with a friendly smile.

“Really? Thanks bro.” Zayn returns his smile and happily takes the drink. Louis may be down to 6 cans now but it was worth it. He can always steal someone else drinks later on.

2 hours pass by in no time and the five of them are still sat in the same spot of the garden. Louis is on last beer and is more than a little tipsy but it’s all good when he has these lads around him. Who knew they would all get on so well?

“I think I’m gonna go join in on that game of beer pong.” Liam says suddenly, nodding up towards the window where Louis can now see some cups being set up on the dining table. “Zayn?”

“Hell yes, I’m in.”

“Team Ziam.” Liam says raising his hand for a high five. Zayn gladly gives him it before up and holding his other hand out to Niall.

“What d’ya say babe? Wanna see your boyfriend kick ass?”

“I would want nothing more.” Niall replies with a smile, letting Zayn pull him to his feet and the three of them walk inside.

“And then there were two.” Harry says, falling backwards so he is lying in the grass on his back. Louis looks around and finds that, indeed, they are the only two left outside. He downs the rest of his beer and copies Harry’s actions so they are lying side by side.

“It’s such a clear night.” Louis thinks aloud staring straight up at the sky.

“You gonna teach me about the stars then Louis?” Harry asks turn to face him. It’s only now that Louis realises how close they are lying. He can see the reflection of the stars in Harry’s eyes and sees now, how Harry can compare eyes to galaxies.

“What do you want to know?” He turns back to face upwards and feels Harry shuffle impossibly closer.

“Anything and everything.”

“Well what we are seeing isn’t what the stars look like now.” Louis starts only to receive a confused look off Harry. “It’s what they looked like about 7 years ago. On average, it varies from star to star.”

“So it’s like looking into the past.”

“I guess it is.” Harry sounds completely in awe and that wasn’t even that interesting a fact. “The sun is a pretty small star, compared to some of the other ones out there.”

“Which ones Orion again?” Louis points to it immediately.

“There’s his belt, the three in a row.” He grabs Harry’s arm and uses him to point, thinking it may help. “Then up from that, his shoulders and his bow.”

“Bow?” Harry asks, rolling onto his side to face Louis again. “Why does he have bow?”

“Because,” Louis rolls as well so they are face to face. “He is in pursuit for the seven sisters that were preserved as stars by Zeus.”

Harry smiles and dimples appear on his cheeks again. Louis places his hand there to cover it.

“That’s kind of romantic.”

“Not if he’s after all seven of them.”

“Maybe he’s trying to save them and turn them back into gods.”

“I’ve never thought of it like that.” Louis  voice sounds breathy and Harry smells like alcohol.

“What’s your favourite star?” Harry asks suddenly.

“Class O stars are my favourite. They are the brightest but the rarest. I don’t know why they’re my favourite. They just are.”

“Maybe they remind you of yourself.” Harry’s face is even closer than before and Louis can feel his breath ghosting over his lips.

“Huh?”

“You’re the brightest person I know, Louis” Harry says leaning forward and suddenly there is no air between them.

Harry is kissing Louis and Louis is kissing Harry and the stars are forgotten. In the heat of the moment, Louis pushes his hands into Harry’s hair and pulls Harry flush against him so their bodies are pressed right up against each other. It’s like a bell is going off in Louis’ head but he chooses to ignore it and lets himself have this.

He doesn’t know how long they are kissing for but it seems like years, like they have been frozen in a moment as their lips slot together like puzzle pieces.

Then Louis realises what is happening.

“I-I have to go, I’m gonna throw up.” He says quickly, running into the house and only making it half way to the bathroom before vomiting on someone’s shoes.

“Ew, gross dude.”

“Louis?” He hears Niall’s voice but he if he opens his mouth to reply he with throw up again. “Oh dear, Are you alright.”

“Does it look like I’m alr-” Yep, he should definitely not speak.

“Shhhh, its fine Lou, come on let’s get you home.”

 

~

Louis has a hangover but it could be so much worse. Throwing up must of got quite a bit of the alcohol out of his system so, despite the unpleasant experience of puking, it did him some good. He pulls himself reluctantly out of bed and trudges down the stairs to get some water.

There’s a note on the fridge his mum must of left before leaving yesterday that says something about what there is to eat but Louis’ eyes aren’t focusing properly so he ignores it and grabs the bacon from inside.

No matter what anyone says, bacon cures hangovers.

He is just about to place it on a frying pan when his phone rings. Louis is about ninety percent sure that it will be his mum calling so he answers it without checking.

“Hey.” Comes a low, soft voice that is definitely not his mum. He pulls the phone away from his ear and see’s Harry’s name across the screen and the rest of his memories from the night before come flooding back. “Listen, about last night, I-”

“It’s on me mate,” Louis scrambles for something, anything to say. “I was drunk out of my mine, obviously, and I’m sure you were too. There is no need to apologise or anything, accidents happen.”

“No, Louis, I-”

“Seriously, it’s fine Harry. I’ve gotta go though because my mum is going to ring any second.”

“Wait,”

“See you on Monday.” Louis says, hanging up the phone and quickly stuffing it in his back pocket. God has he screwed up.

Harry probably hates him now, they were just starting to become friends and then Louis fucked it all up.

He looks down at the counter and shoves the bacon back in the fridge. He’s lost his appetite.

 

~

There wasn’t a note on his desk on Monday morning. Louis refuses to admit that the sinking feeling he gets in his stomach is a sign of disappointment and puts it down to relief instead. Or perhaps its him dreading the rest of the day.

He has vowed to himself not to let anything become awkward and just act like nothing happened on Friday night, that way no one will have to find out he kissed Harry. If he can make it through today without anyone figuring out then he is set for life. He just has to get through lunch.

When he gets to his table, Niall, Liam and Zayn are sat there eating and they look up at him briefly before continuing in silence.

“Hey guys.” He says trying to act casual. No one replies so he continues, “Where’s Harry,” He laughs slightly, “Is he still hung over from Friday?”

“We know you kissed.” Niall blurts and Louis freezes.

“What?”

“We know you and Harry kissed on Friday.” Liam clarifies.

“Yeah, I got that. How?”

“Harry told us.” Zayn adds. Louis has to admit he has opened up to them very quickly considering how closed off he was a few days ago. Maybe it was the crying and advice session on Wednesday.

“All of you?” His voice is filling with anger but he can’t help it. Harry had no right to tell their friends what happened. No right whatsoever.

“Yes,” Louis’ hands ball up in fists and Liam’s serious tone. “Don’t be angry.”

“Don’t be angry?” Louis’ volume rises slightly and then he catches himself and lowers it again. No one else needs to hear what has happened. “I have every right to be angry. It wasn’t his place to tell you guys.”

“He was in tears Louis, he needed friends around him.” Niall tries.

“So you all just what? Went over and listened to the gossip? I bet he had a hell of a lot to say.” He thinks back to Niall’s words for a second. “Wait, did you say crying?”

“We really shouldn’t say this Niall.” Liam whispers, probably hoping Louis can’t hear.

“I don’t care. Louis’ being a twat and Harry is fucking heartbroken. We need to fix this.”

“Woah, did you just say heartbroken? Guys? What the fuck is going on?” Louis is panicked now. Panicked and confused.

“Your admirer.” Zayn turns to him.

“Stalker.” Louis corrects.

“It’s Harry.” Niall practically screams across the table.

“What?” Louis has been saying that word a lot recently.

“Harry likes you. He realised you were the one replying to his messages and then asked us what your form room was so he could leave you more notes.”

“He-I-We-but-” Louis doesn’t know what to say. He always thought Harry was just friendly but suddenly everything makes sense. The comments, the ice cream, Friday night.

He’s an idiot, he’s an idiot who didn’t realise that Harry Styles is in love with him.

The thought makes his stomach flutter and the rest of it adds up.

He’s an idiot who didn’t realise Harry Styles is in love with him and that he loves him back.

“I’ve fucked up.”

“Tell me about it.” Zayn mumbles.

“Listen, be gentle with him, yeah?” Liam places a hand on his shoulder. “He will understand but he’s fragile.”

Louis gets an idea.

“What’s Harry’s locker number?”

“What? Why do you need that?” Liam asks.

“Because, I need to woo Harry Styles and I need his locker number.” All three of their jaws hit the ground, obviously in shock.

“You?” Niall is normally a lot more vocal than this.

“Yes, I feel the same. Now Liam?”

“231”

“Thank you, Now if you excuse me, I have a poem to write.”

 

~

It took him all night to get it perfect. Well, until about 4 this morning when he decided that what he had written would have to do otherwise he would die from exhaustion.

So now he is stood outside locker 231 with trembling hands and a crumpled piece of paper. Reading it once more, he slides it through the tiny gap at the top and walks to form.

He rang Liam this morning and found out that Harry goes to his Locker every Tuesday just before 3rd period so Louis figures that when his note will be found. Then Louis will find out if he is forgiven or not.

The morning goes very slowly, especially when Louis checks the clock every 5 minutes praying that the hands move faster.

He was planning on wait until prom committee to speak to Harry but he’s an impatient little bastard who can’t stand not knowing things.

So, that is why he is standing behind a block of lockers waiting for Harry to come and open his. He has a perfect view of 231 and, as long as no one sees him and wonders why he is stalking Harry Styles, he should be safe.

Exactly 2 minutes before the bell goes for period 3 Louis sees the curly mop of hair, he knows far too well, bob towards the locker.

Harry opens the door with his key and as he does, the folded paper floats to the floor at his feet. Louis panics for a moment, hoping Harry noticed it, but after Harry has got his necessary folders and closed his locker again he bends down and picks it up.

Louis can do nothing but stand there holding his breath as he waits for Harry to read it. The boy is facing away from him so there is no way Louis can guess his reaction based on his expression. His nerves are sky high.

It takes Harry far too long to read it before he folds it again and starts glancing around. Louis takes that as his cue to reveal himself and stands out from hiding place.

“Hi.” He says to make his presence known.

“Louis?” Harry spins around to face him holding the note in front of him. “Did you, did you, erm”

“Write that?” Louis raises one eyebrow, thanking every god he knows for his ability to still speak right now. “Yeah, I did.”

“Right.” Harry says, turning to face his locker again. For a minute Louis thinks that Harry is just going to walk away and leave him standing there like a moron.

“I’m so sorry about the other day.” Louis rambles out, in a desperate attempt to make Harry stay. “Not Friday, that was great, I mean Saturday.” He stops talking when he see that Harry has placed his folders on top of the block of Lockers and is walking towards him.

“Just shut up, yeah?” Harry says before slamming his Lips into Louis.

The kiss is desperate and filled with clinking teeth and far too much saliva but they both pull away with a smile.

“Do you like it then?” Louis asks, resting his forehead against Harry’s. The bell for their next lesson has already rung so they’re going to be late but Louis couldn’t give a single shit.

“I love it.”

 _You stand out from the crowd_  
_And we all know your name._  
_You’re the eyes in my dreams_  
_And your heart’s there to claim._

 _My fingertips crave_  
_The touch of your lips._  
_My hands will find yours_  
_We’ll be a solar eclipse._

 _For you are the sun_  
_Lighting up everyone’s day,_  
_And I am the moon_  
_reflecting your shine onto grey._

 _I hope you can find forgiveness_  
_Before our patience wears thin,_  
_For Love is a war that two must fight_  
_And I know that we can win._

_~_


	2. Epilogue

_4 Weeks Later_

“Mum!? Have you seen my other shoe? It’s not in the box and he will be here in a minute.” Louis is currently hopping around his hall way tying one shoe lace whilst trying not to slip over in his sock.

“Calm down Louis, it’ll be around.” She replies calmly, walking into the hall to help him look. She already has a camera in her hand ready to take photos. About two seconds after entering the room she points to the shoe, where it is sitting by the front door.

“Why can mothers always find things?” Louis mumbles, walking over to the shoe and putting it on.

She follows him and puts a calming hand on his back. “It’s just because you’re panicking.”

“I just want to be ready for when he arrives.” Louis whispers, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

“He’s not gonna be on time. They never are.” Lottie has decided to join them.

“He will be. He said he’d be here at six so he will be here at six. What time is it?” He glances over at his sister who glances down at her watch.

“Six” She has that smug little grin on her face that could not be more annoying at times like this.

There’s a knock on the door.

“Shit.” Louis says, standing up straight. “How do I look?”

“You look beautiful darling.” His mother says straightening out his jacket for him. They bought the suit about a week ago and it is quite plain but he loves it.

Louis takes a deep breath before grabbing the door handle.

“Wait!” Lottie shouts running up behind him. “Don’t forget this.” She holds out the single rose she helped Louis buy for this occasion.

“Thanks.” Louis smiles, taking the flower and swinging open the door.

His jaw nearly hits the floor.

He may be facing away from the door but Louis already thinks he looks gorgeous. His hair is left to do its own thing, the way Louis always told him he likes it, and His black suit does wonders for his body. He coughs to get his attention.

“Oops.”

“Hi” Louis responds, smiling at the memory.

Harry smiles too.

“I got you these.” He says, holding out a bouquet of red roses, with a sheepish look.

“Oh great.” Louis replies with a roll of his eyes.

Harry looks a bit worried at that. “What?” He pulls the roses back to his chest and looks down to inspect them

“You just had to outdo me didn’t you?” He grins and holds out the rose he has. Harry takes it, replacing it with the bouquet.

“But this means I can do this.” Harry tucks the rose into his breast pocket and taps over it. “And it can stay with me all night.”

“Okay, boys.” His mum nudges Louis outside and it’s now that Louis notices the jet black car that is pulled up outside his driveway. It looks like something you’d find in Monaco. “Ready for some photos.”

“Yes Ma’am” Harry smiles.

“How many times have I told you, call me Jay.” She insists, holding up the camera and telling them to smile.

Once the photos are over Harry ushers them both towards the car and opens the door for Louis before walking around and getting in himself. There is a man that Louis doesn’t recognise in front of them behind the wheel.

“Did you hire a driver?” Louis asks, nudging Harry’s knee with his own.

“Had to make it special, didn’t I?”

“Why? It’s special enough that I’m going to prom with you.” Harry blushes at Louis’ sentiment but carries on.

“Because,” He shrugs, “You’re my boyfriend and your special.”

“I’m not that special.” Louis will admit, he is digging for compliments here but Harry is always one to give Louis what he wants.

“You’re my universe, Lou, I’d say that’s pretty special.”

“You boys ready?” The driver asks, glancing back at them quickly.

Louis takes Harry’s hand in his own, squeezing tightly before shouting.

“Take us to the stars!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
